The one who turned on the light
by Megatron37
Summary: Story of Bellatrix Lestrange life from when she was 15 to her death mostly how she meet Tom Riddle and their relationship. Note: I dont own these character J.K. Rowling does and I would like to thank her for creating them.
1. The End & The Beginning

In the moment of her death all she heard was his scream, the recognition that she had given all she had for him and though she know he would soon join her she was happy. As she heard the scream the grin on her dying face widened into pure joy, the relieve that she did not fall for nothing. In death he fulfilled her only wish in life, to know that she had not just been another one of his death eaters. And in that moment her whole life flashed in front of her eyes, time seemed to slow as she watched the film rush by.

35 years earlier

Fifteen year old Bellatrix Lestrange lay across a black four poster bed. The green velvet curtains on the windows were open and light filled the otherwise dark room, Bellatrix's curly black hair fell over her face covering the roll of parchment she was writing on. The history of magic essay they had been given to do over Christmas break was incredibly boring and nearly put Bellatrix to sleep as she worked on it. She understood that history was important but who really cared what The Ministry of Magic did in 1456 when a large troll clan was found in northern Ireland.

"Bellatrix!" Bellatrix's hand holding the quill jerk across the paper as her mother surprised her from the door.

"Bloody hell!" Bellatrix cursed as she try to clean up the ink the had spilt across her newly finished essay.

"Really Bellatrix, watch your mouth." Her mother said said as she cleaned up the ink on the paper with her wand. Bellatrix turned away from the paper and looked at her mother who stood in the doorway. Her mother as tall with curly black hair that had been pinned into a expert bun on top of her head. Bellatrix had inherited that curly black hair but hardly every tried to control it the way her mother did or us magic on it the way her sister did. Her mother crystal green eyes shifted from Bellatrix to the messy room. Stacks of school books and other books we falling over on the floor of the room and Bellatrix's half unpacked school trunk sat open at the end of the bed.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix demanded as her mother began raising her wand to magically clean up the room.

"I came to tell you you must get ready for dinner tonight." Her mother said as an ancient house elf place a closed velvet box on the table.

"Tonight?" Bellatrix asked temporarily ignoring the velvet box on the table.

"Yes" her mother said given her a unapproving look, "we are going to the Malfoy's for dinner."

"Why are we having dinner at the Malfoy's?" Bellatrix asked trying not to sound dismayed by the idea.

"Because they are good friends and your sister is missing her darling boyfriend oh so much." her mother answered in a serious tone.

Darling is not what Bellatrix would have called Lucius she leaned more towards stuck up and arrogant. She would never have said these thing though, not in front of her mother who considered the Malfoy's one of the only families pure blood enough for her and her daughter's attention. And not in front of her sister who lived for Lucius and who said she hung on his every word though Bellatrix thought it more likely that she hung on his every expensive gift.

"And the velvet box?" Bellatrix prompted.

"Diamonds of course for tonight and the future if you behave tonight." her mother answered sweetly.

"I'll get dressed." Bellatrix said as she closed her door on her mother's back. She open the velvet box looking down on the diamond earrings. This was her mother usual bribe to get her to behave. Both Lestrange sisters liked expensive things though Bellatrix saw them as something to use to ones advantage rather then something to live for like her sister did.


	2. Sister Talk

Bellatrix moved to her closest as she thought about Lucius Malfoy, about her sister, and about her own chooses in men. She would never resign herself to a man like Lucius. Lucius was arrogant not because of the power of his mind but because of his wealth and place in wizarding society. Lucius's wealth made him popular with in Slytherin and Cissa and Lucius were the "it" couple, a perfect combination of two very rich, popular, and pretty Slytherins. Bellatrix unlike her sister did not want to be popular because of who she choose, not wealthy either, she had enough wealth to support who every she choose, she wanted to be powerful. She wanted to be feared not loved by the people around her. She wanted a man who's mind could rival even her own and saw what he wanted and took it quietly and smartly assuring his place in history. She wanted someone with their own ideas of the world, someone she would be willed to die for, to be loyal to till the end. Someone who protect her as she protected him.

She had found Hogwarts boys less the satisfactory. Sure they were nice playthings but for a real relationship they lacked the brains. Even the smart ones at Hogwarts were just boys and did not think beyond the school's walls. She unlike her sister had never been able to stick with one boy for very long. She had all ready worked her way through most of the suitable boys in Slytherin and except for a couple 7th years they had proved boring. She would had stuck with the 7th years for at least a couple weeks but they had made it crystal clear that they were not going to be seen was a little 5th year so her relationship with they had been kept to their dorms and the perfect's bathroom on the 5th floor. Over the Christmas break she had been trying decide which was better Ravenclaws or Gryffindors. Ravenclaws were more suitable for anything outside of the bedroom since she would be humiliated if she was seen chatting up a Gryffindor but rumor had it that the Gryffindor boys were the funnest and the second kinkiest boys in the school after Slytherins.

She removed her thoughts from her romantic woes to pulled out her favorite black dress. It had belong to her grandmother before her and though the dress had probably been something like a mourning dress when her grandmother had worn it now it was a perfectly old fashioned evening gown. It was made of well worn black slick covered with intract black lace designed with tiny snakes and leaves. The top of the dress had a V- shaped neck line that revealed just enough to keep things interesting. The dress fanned out at the waist into a slightly pleated skirt that fell to the floor.

She looked in the mirror and smiled she had always loved the way the dress looked on her. I gave her a simple long form with a slight curve in at the waist. She opened her jewelry box and took out a silver chain. On the end of the chain hung a large square cut emerald. She slide the jew around her neck smiling as the jew touched her chest.

"Why do you wear that thing?" her sister, Narcissa, spoke from the doorway "You look like you're from the 1800s." Narcissa didn't wait for Bellatrix to respond before continuing "And why couldn't you find some Slytherin boy to be your date for this dinner. I hate being the only one with a date at these things." She finished starring at the wall.

"Who would you suggest I bring? All the boys in Slytherin are down right boring except for Travis and Hayborn and they made it quite clear that our relationship was purely physical." Bellatrix said as she curled her long black her into a bun on the top of her head.

Narcissa looked shocked she had not known that her little sister had slept with half of Slytherin house already. "You slept with Ryan Hayborn! Are you insane the boy is crazy. He lit half of the common room on fire last year and he is way to old for you." Narcissa spluttered at her.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Cissa. He is only 17 and he only lit the common room on fire on a dare. And come on Cissa even you have to admit he is fine." Bellatrix said looking at her sister "And keep your voice down I don't need mom finding out

I have had sex." She added in a slightly lower voice.

"Tell me you haven't slept with Lucius's brother or Lucius." She said look worried and horrified at the same time.

"No, Cissa, you boyfriend is not cheating on you with me or any other girl that I have heard of and I haven't slept with Cacius." She said looking shocked at her sister. Lucius was so not her type and he was their third cousins, something the had been quietly hushed up when Lucius and Narcissa had first gotten serious about there relationship, not that you couldn't find cousins attractive she found Sirius her cousin quite attractive but he had disgraced the family by being sorted into Gryffindor and he was only a 3rd year so that was out of the question.

"You would tell me if you heard anything regarding Lucius, right?" Narcissa said pleadingly with Bellatrix. Her face was worried Bellatrix never saw that kind of worry in her face. The worry that she was wrong about Lucius, that he wasn't the man she thought he was.

"Of course I would, Cissa. But I don't think he is he only hangs out with you, Rookwood, Snape, and Veralee." She said trying to clam her sister fears. Sure Lucius wasn't always with Narcissa but the only other girl her who was in his group of friend was Cora Veralee, Narcissa's best friend and not the type of girl to foul around with her best friend's boyfriend.

"GIRLS! We must go!" Their mother shouted up the stairs. Narcissa hurried to fix her expression from worried to happy bliss. Bellatrix grabbed her heeled black boots and slid her feet into them before tripping down the stairs behind her other sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I meant to have Bellatrix meet Tom Riddle in this chapter but I got caught up in her and her sister talking. Next chapter I promise! Thanks


	3. Malfoy Manor

The Malfoy's house was a large manor a top a hill. The Lestranges were greeted at the door by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Once inside the doorway they were introduced to the rest of the family. Mr. Malfoy had palatinum blond hair that was braided down his back. He wore dress robes of some expensive, fine forest green fabric. Mrs. Malfoy also had fine, palatinum blond hair that fell to her shoulders. It was straight as her spine and shined of the magical oils she covered it with. Their two children stood with them. Lucius and Cacius were both in Slytherine. They were also both tall, though Lucuis was a head taller than his younger brother, and both had the same platinum hair as their parents. They both wore dress robes made of fabric similar to that of their father's but their dress robes were in dark blue for Cacius and black for Lucius.

There was a fifth man standing with the Malfoy's that Bellatrix did not recognize and with a quick glance to her sister she could tell Narcissa did not know him either. He was tall with short cut black hair telling her that he was not related to the Malfoy's. His dress robes were also black though the robes look completely different from the Malfoy's robes. Unlike the Malfoy's robes his robes did not try to show off his board shoulders or strong chest quite the opposite his robes were cut close to his body and showed off a slightly muscular but still slim, lanky body. The dress robes looked slightly worn but in Bellatrix's opinion not in a bad way it seemed to only add to his mysterious persona. He was also most defiantly older than the Malfoy boys, he look 25 or 26. She thought his eyes were his best feature. They flitted from one person to the next seeming to read everyone's thoughts and emotions. They were also black and reflected whatever he looked at. He didn't seem to have the arrogant qualities of the Malfoy boys either. But it was not like he was unsure of himself he seemed to know exactly how smart he was and how much he could achieve with that. And he seemed comfortable with that.

"Mother, Father this is Narcissa's little sister, Ballatrix. She is a 6th year." Lucius's voice pulled her out of her fascinations with the other guest. And she extended a hand to Mr. Malfoy and then to Mrs. Malfoy.

"You are in Cacius's year then." Mrs. Malfoy said her voice dripping with sweetness maybe hoping she pair up both of her sons with Lestrange girls. They were rich after all and fully pureblood.

"Yes." Bellatrix answered still slightly distracted by the dark haired man.

"And may I introduce Tom Riddle. Tom this is Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange and their two daughters, Narcissa and Bellatrix." Lucius spoke again directing their attention to the Tom Riddle.

"It is very nice to meet all of you." His voice seemed to come from the room it self. His voice was a dark and proper, strong and seductive. Bellatrix watched him shake hands with her parents and Narcissa's before he reached for her hand.

His hand was just as strong as his voice and his eyes. He shook her hand with a look of slight amusement playing on his lips. He eye's held hers and she could see herself reflect in his eyes.

"Shall we go into to dinner." Mrs. Malfoy said to the group turning down the hallway with her husband's arm wrapped around hers. Just when Bellatrix expected Riddle to drop her hand he did the opposite. He pulled her slowly closer and their faces could have touched when he wrapped his arm hers and gave her a final dose of his smile and his eyes.

Narcissa looked back at her sister with a look of shock on her face. Normally Cacius would lead Bellatrix into dinner yet this stranger, who was much too old for Bellatrix, had Bellatrix wrapped around his finger. He held her close, closer than Lucius would have dared to hold Narcissa in polite company. Bellatrix looked up and Narcissa attempted to wipe the look of shock off her face. She wouldn't give Bellatrix that satisfaction. Bellatrix caught the look on her sister face and smiled. Did Narcissa really think she would have paired up with Cacius, he was boring for Merlin's sake. Riddle on the other hand was the most interesting thing here. She could feel him pulled her tighter to his side wrapping one arm around her waist and letting his fingers sit lightly on the top of her hip bone. She might get yelled at about this later, letting him hold her so close, but at this point she didn't care. She would have done anything just to have his arm wrapped around her for the rest of her life. To be able to feel him her bones forever.


End file.
